The Parliament's War
by selenepotter
Summary: This is a sequal to my fic: Dudley Dursley and Dies the Fire It is about the world ten years after all muggle technology stopped working.
1. Chapter 1: The Cabinet

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
The Protector's War is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

After the first year, life became much safer. The roving bands of cannibals had become much less numerous. Now that it was safer and there was no longer an emergency need to build up food stores, people began establishing farms near Hogsmeade. The Hogwarts grounds were planted solely in wheat the second year and returned to lawns the third year.

With such a large population concentrated in one area. Hogsmeade became a major city. And such a large population of Muggles and wizards in one area meant that a Minister of Magic was no longer adequate for their governing needs. A Parliament was established with a Cabinet and Prime Minister to take care of administrative affairs. 

"This meeting of the Cabinet is called to order," said Prime Minister Arthur Weasley. "I've invited the Head Mistress of Hogwarts to attend because of the unique problem we are facing. Minerva? . . ."

"Thank you Prime Minister" began Minerva McGonagall. "As you know, we have a registry of new witches and wizards. When a new one is born, their name appears in the registry. This allows us to know who to send Hogwarts letters to eleven years later. Last year, after the Change, there was a sudden upswing in the number of new wizard births. Even as the population was crashing due to starvation and cannibalism, the wizarding birth rate was exploding exponentially. There were 10,000 new witches and wizards born last year and 20,000 this year."

"We did some checking as to why this should be" began Minister of Muggles, Mike Yates. "Apparently every child born to the survivors in Britain is a Muggle-born witch or wizard."

"If this keeps up, in a few generations, there won't be any Muggles left in the world! It's you-know-who's fantasy come to life!" said Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour.

"What are we going to do?" asked Minerva. "Hogwarts doesn't have the facilities to accommodate that many students."

"Britain is almost devoid of people," said Home Minister Olorin Sanford. "There are a few Scottish islands where people were able to survive, but the only large centers of population are here at Hogsmeade and the Isle of Wight, where King Charles III has set up a medieval style Muggle kingdom. He's starting to colonize the South of England. But since almost all of the livestock in Britain was eaten last year along with most of the large animals in the great dying, it's taking a while to build up the livestock that he managed to preserve on the Isle of Wight enough for expansion. We estimate that the population under the control of King Charles is about equal to our own."

"What if we established a second school, here in Hogsmead?" asked the Prime Minister. "A larger school could accommodate the excess students. We could make Hogwarts the elite school that only the most magically powerful students could get into?"

"An excellent idea Arthur" said Minerva. "This would allow us to maintain our high academic standards at Hogwarts while at the same time providing an education to all of these new Muggleborns."

"What is going to happen when we reveal our presence to the Muggles in the South?" asked Mike. "I mean most of them will have children who are students here."

"As I see it, we have three alternatives," said Rufus. "We can either bring the wizarding world out into the open . . . or . . . we can kidnap all of the children of the Muggles and bring them here for their education . . . or . . . we can let the South rot and only tend to our own children . . . "


	2. Chapter 2: the Eater

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
The Protector War is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

For most people, cannibalism had been a last resort. After emptying out the stores, people had roamed the countryside killing and eating all of the livestock they could find. At zoos and wildlife parks, the keepers had eaten all of the edible looking animals like antelopes and water buffalo and let loose the ones that didn't look so appetizing, like lions and rhinos. As a result, Britain now had wild rhinos, lions, tigers, leopards, monkeys, chimpanzees and a single family each of mountain gorillas and bonobos. The big cats had done especially well and had adopted humans as their preferred prey. After the defeat of the cannibal army, predation from the big cats cut drastically into the numbers of cannibals roaming the countryside. 

But one cannibal had managed to beat the odds. He called himself the Eater. His real name was no longer important. He had acquired a taste for "long pig" a little quicker than most. He had been at and survived the final battle at Hogwarts. Since then, like the big cats, his favorite prey had become his fellow cannibals. But as the years passed, humans became rarer and rarer. So, he had fed himself on bugs, spiders, worms, and housecats . . . anything he could find. He preferred human flesh, however.

He came across the settlement at dusk. It was a new farm that had just been set up recently. There was a stream nearby and he saw the spot where children like to play in it.

(Children . . . Yummy! My favorite!) Thought the Eater.

After sundown, the eater went down to the creek and covered his head in mud and crawled into some reeds that grew near the place he had seen the children during the day and he sunk down into the water until only the top half of his head was above the water line. Then he waited . . .

It was around mid-morning the next day before a child came to the swimming hole. It was a young girl, about five years of age. (Perfect!) If he could pull her under water, he could drown her and hide with her under water in the reeds until nightfall. Nobody was watching her . . . (Closer . . closer my pet . . .) when she was close enough, the Eater sprang! Unfortunately, she slipped out of his grasp and was able to give off a blood-curdling scream before he pulled her under! As the adults came running, the Eater froze up, torn between his hunger and his sense of self-preservation. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and then blackness . . .

. . . the Eater awoke with his arms in great pain. They were tied together and he was hanging by them from a tree.

"Glad you're awake," said Stan Paulson. "That was my daughter you almost killed. Now, I'm going to make sure your death is slow, agonizing and painful."

Behind Stan, the Eater could see several figures approaching on horseback.

"Hold on, Stan," said Bruce Campbell, pointing at the horsemen. "It looks like the Sheriff's men are coming."

"What's going on here?" asked one of the horsemen.

"Cannibal attacked Stan's Daughter, Sir Edgar," said Bruce. "We were just about to administer a little homespun justice."

At that moment, three owls swooped down and flew into the nearby house. 

"Owls!" said the Eater. "I know where they come from! Let me live and I can take you there!"

Just then, a series of squeals erupted from the house and a child came running out clutching a letter.

"Daddy! An owl brought me a letter!" exclaimed Byron Campbell. "Read it to me! What does it say?"

In the days after the Dying year, literacy and education seemed less important than survival. As a result few people under the age of sixteen could read.  
Bruce took the letter from his eleven-year-old son and read aloud:

You have been accepted to the Hogsmeade Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A teacher will arrive to transport you to school on August 24th.

Sincerely,

Horace Slughorn,  
Minister of Education

"I know where that freaky school is! If you let me live I can take you there!" Pleaded the Eater.

"This bears further investigation," said Sir Edgar. "Under the circumstances you should hand the prisoner over to me. We'll see what the Sheriff has to say about all of this."


	3. Chapter 3: The Isle of Wight

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

The Protector War is owned by SM Stirling

Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

As more and more muggle-born children received their letters, The Eater kept getting passed to higher and higher ranked officials until he ended up in the dungeons of the royal palace on the Isle of Wight. It had become apparent to the royal court that every single child in the kingdom born within a year of the Change had received such a letter. The Court took this threat against the children of the realm very seriously.

When a woman claiming to be the Prime Minister appeared out of thin air in the King's audience chamber the Court was thrown into an uproar. In seconds, this woman had disarmed all of the King's guards and put them to sleep. While the King had not believed everything that this so-called "Prime Minister" had said, she had been able to convince the court that she did possess some sort of futuristic technology that still worked and that she was planning to kidnap the children of England.

A week later, throughout the realm, people appeared out of fireplaces and kidnapped all of the eleven-year-old children in England. These abductors easily overcame any resistance that was offered.

After this, the Eater's claims were taken more seriously. He was interrogated very thoroughly and was very co-operative.


	4. Chapter 4: An unexpected Owl

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

The Protector's War is owned by SM Stirling

Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

Uther Windsor was have a perfectly ordinary day. His mother was teaching him his lessons, along with his younger brother Merlin, and his sister, Ygraine. As much as he hated his lessons, he worked hard at them because of his rivalry with his uncle, Sigurd, the one who was his age. They constantly competed in all things, each trying to show that they were better than the other. Uther liked his uncle Harry a lot better. Yes, it was a perfectly ordinary day. Until something extraordinary happened . . .

Suddenly, without warning, an owl flew in the window and dropped a letter in front of him. It was addressed:

Uther Windsor

Kitchen table

Isle of Wight.

He opened it read his invitation to the Hogsmeade Academy.

Uther couldn't believe it. This must be some kind of Joke!

A month later, Uther was once again sitting at the kitchen table going over his lessons with his mom and siblings when a green fire suddenly roared to life in the floo! Out of the flames stepped the strangest looking woman he had ever seen. She had dirty blonde hair with bubble-gum pink tips. She wore baby corncobs as earrings. Her silvery-grey eyes seem to be staring off into space, looking at nothing in particular. She wore a form-fitting, metallic blue, knee length robe with a see through, loose fitting iridescent purple, floor length robe over it. And over this, she had at least twenty silver necklaces. She also had a silver belt made of tiny bells and matching anklets and bracelets that jingled every time she moved in the slightest.

"Hellooooo!" said the woman in a dreamy trance-like voice. "I've come to take you to school."

"He's not going anywhere with you, you hussy!" exclaimed Uther's mother. "And how did you get into my floo?"

"I knew that would be your answer," said the stranger as she pulled a chopstick from behind her ear. "Stupefy!"

"What did you do to my mum!" yelled Uther.

"She's just stunned. She'll wake up in a few minutes," said the stranger.

"Who are you? What are you?" asked Uther.

"I'm professor Lovegood and I'm a witch"

"Am I really a witch too?" asked Uther.

"Yes. But boy witches are called wizards. I've come to take you to school to learn how to use your powers."

"Cool! I wanna be a wizard too!" said Merlin.

"You'll have to wait until your old enough . . . next year," said Professor Lovegood.


	5. Chapter 5: Registration

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

The Protector's War is owned by SM Stirling

Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

After all of the children were brought to Hogsmeade, They were first divided between the literate and the illiterate. Then each of them was asked to hold a crystal in their hand that lit up with a number. As they did this, their names and numbers were written down.

The next day, the forty literate kids with the highest scores were escorted to Hogwort's to be sorted. This group included all of the half-bloods and pure bloods and the muggleborns who got in were all from Hogsmeade.

Next, it was time for the rest of the children to be sorted. They were sorted into ten super-houses, each of which had ten sub-houses. The super-houses were: Weasley, Tyler, Lovegood, Stormosi, Draconis, Longbottom, Chang, McMillan, Tonks, and Grublyplank. For the sorting, a new hat was used. Before the sorting, it sang its' song:

"We are embarking into a new world

A brand new school unfurled

With ten new houses for me to sort

the seeds of future schools with doors.

There's Weasleys for those who follow rules

and win respect from common fools

Tyler fights to never lose

she's unafraid of any tools

Lovegood seeks those who have the sight

that they may guide those on the cause of right.

Stormosi seeks those who know the score

that they may strive to attain more

Draconis wants to rule the rest

by always striving to be the best

Longbottom wants those who are brave and true

who fight for right in this world that's new

Chang values beauty, harmony and love

she's sweeter than the morning dove

McMillian seeks those who's loyalty sings

betray them and you'll feel their sting

Tonks' house is for the oddballs

the hidden treasure in these hallowed halls

Grublyplank seeks to be friends with nature

so we can have a greener future

And now my sorting song is sung

let's find your house, where your hat is hung!"

Sorting took a week. Each day the students would watch their fellows being sorted and cheer those who had joined their house. Waiting for the sorting to end gave the students lots of time to get to know one another. Uther Windsor made two new friends while waiting to be sorted. Mike Benton was a nice chap whose grandfather had told him lots of stories about fighting off alien invasions when he was in the army. Benton's grandpa reckoned that the Change must have been cause by the Cybermen or something like them. Mike's Grandma had been a witch but his pa had not inherited the gift. They also made friends with a girl named 'Trisha Smith. He grandma had been a reporter and her family had been friends with the Benton for a long time. After the sorting, they all went their separate ways as Uther ended up in Draconis house. Mike ended up in Lovegood house and 'Trisha was sorted into Tonks house.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Heads of House

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

The Protector's War is owned by SM Stirling

Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

Uther Windsor was in the classroom with the other members of his house. It was a large room, not as large as the arena in which the sorting of 10,000 students had taken place, but large enough to hold 1,000 students at their desks. Uther was trying to pretend that his eleven-year-old uncle, Sigurd had not been sorted into his house when a tall blonde man strode in with his black robes trailing behind him like the wings of a bat.

"Quiet!

Welcome to House Draconis. I am Professor Draco Malfoy. You shall refer to me as Professor Draco or sir. You have all been judged and found wanting. If this were not so, you would currently be a short distance away at Hogwort's. Since this is not the case. We'll just have to do the best we can with what we've got. When we were dividing up the students, I asked the Hat for those students who have the greatest thirst for power. Look around . . . the faces you see are the leaders of tomorrow. You should get to know the other members of your house. The people in the room with you will be your greatest allies and your greatest rivals.

Many of you are unable to read or write. Over the next year, I will be acting as literacy instructor. If you have failed to learn the basics of reading and writing by the end of the year. the consequences would be . . .

. . . unfortunate . . .

You should pay particular attention to you Magical Gardening class. The top 1 of Gardening students will be allowed, next year to take Herbalogy, with Professor Longbottom. But this is not to say you should not neglect your other classes. Those students, whose average, is in the top 1 will be permitted to take Potions next year. Since this class will be taught by me, I expect this class to be dominated by members of my house. For some of you Herbalogy and Potions will be the key to your future success. Because this school only has the facilities to teach these subjects to a small number of students, after you graduate, experts in these fields will be in great demand."

When the new students of Lovegood class came into the room, there was a woman sitting in the teacher's desk at the front of the room in a lotus posture. She was wearing a royal blue sari with an iridescent purple see-through burka over it. She had dirty-blonde hair with pink tips. She was absolutely motionless. She didn't even appear to be breathing.

Mike Benton was beginning to this she was dead. He crept forward through the thousand students to the desk in the front of the room. He was about to shake her when, suddenly, her eyes open and she stared at his.

"Oh, Hello Mike," said Luna

She slipped off the desk and stood up.

"Class, I am Professor Lovegood" she began. "I will be you Head of House for the next seven years. When you get to 3rd year. You will be able to take O.W.L. options. I know most of you will choose the subject I teach, Divination. I asked the hat for those students who have the gift of sight the strongest. So I know you will all do well in my class. For the next two years, I will also be your literacy instructor. Some of you think that if you are a seer, being able to read and write is not that point. Nothing could be further from the truth. The more knowledge you have, the easier it is to interpret your visions. Reading will allow you to gain a greater and more varied breadth of knowledge than life experience alone."

'Trisha Smith filed in with all of the other students into the large classroom, large enough to hold 1,000 students. After a few minutes, 'Trisha was beginning to wonder where the other students were. One of her fellow students stood up and walked to the head of class. She looked to be of Far East Asian descent. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Suddenly, she gained two feet in height her facial structure changed to a more European appearance and her hair changed from black to dirty blonde with pink tips.

"Good Morning" she began. "I am Professor Tonks. I will be you Transfiguration teacher for the next seven years. I will also be your Head of House as well as your primary literacy instructor. As you can see, I am a metamorphmagus. While none of you is likely to be metamorphmagi like me, with Transfiguration, you will be able to perform similar feats, using your wand. In addition, I will also be helping those of you who cannot read and write to catch up.

I asked the Hat for the most unusual students. My gift made me something of a misfit when I was in school. Many of you may feel the same way. Well for the next seven years, you'll be in a House where your eccentricities will be quite ordinary. Eventually, after all of you have graduated, I, like all of the other Heads of Houses will be establishing my own school. Some of you may even become instructors at this school.

But now, let's get started on our first lesson. We'll start with turning matches into needles . . ."


	7. Chapter 7: Preparing for the Winter Holi

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

The Protector's War is owned by SM Stirling

Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

The Cabinet was having their usual meeting when Victor Magister, the Minister of Muggles, made an unusual report.

"Ms. Prime Minister" Magister began: "As you know, the muggles to the South did not react well to the news that their children were witches and wizards"

"That's putting it mildly!" said the Prime Minister, Delores Umbridge. "I don't think I've ever met a more stubborn man than the King. He was not at all receptive to the Idea of magic or even of including his subjects in our parliamentary elections. I think he actually likes living in the Dark Ages!"

"Yes. Well, your decision to educate all of the muggle-born children has had some unforeseen consequences. He had raised an Army and is, at this very moment marching on us.," said Magister.

"I was afraid something like this might happen," said the Prime Minister. "But I thought we've have more time than this. I'd hoped that when we sent them home for the Winter Holidays, the children, themselves, would be able to smooth things over with their parents."

"At this point, if we sent them home today, there would be no time to notify the army that their children are back," said Magister.

"Bloody Hell!" said the Prime Minister. "When do we expect them to get here?"

"It's not certain," replied Magister. "They should arrive some time around the start of the Winter Holidays."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do" began the P.M. "We'll send out scouts to spy on the muggle army. A couple of days before they get here, we'll send the children home for the holidays."

"It is fortunate that word has not gotten out that muggle technology works within the Hogwort's Wards" said Magister. "Can you imagine how much more difficult this would be if we had to face old-style muggle firearms?"

"I didn't agree with the decision when it was made by your predecessor. But I am now willing to admit I was wrong" said the Minister of Education Horace Slughorn.


	8. Chapter 9: Scouting

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

The Protector's War is owned by SM Stirling

Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

They came zooming across the landscape just above tree height to hide their approach. The scouting party consisted of some of the best Quiddich players in the league. Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Ron Weasley, and Marlie Weasley made up the scouting party. Their mission was to scout out the approaching Muggle army and get an estimate of their numbers and weapons.

As they came over the trees they spotted King Charles' Army, ten thousand strong. It consisted of more and a thousand fully armoured knights, five thousand archers, seven hundred pikemen and a scattered amongst them were thousands of support troops with wagons and carts hauling supplies and disassembled siege machinery. The army was moving very slowly through more than a decade of overgrowth.

It didn't take long for the scouting party to be spotted flying above them. With amazing speed and efficiency, the archers had thrown down their packs, strung their bows and notched their arrows. The first volley sent thousands of arrows into the air! Dodging Arrows was not that different than dodging bludgers. But with that many arrows flying through the air, some of them were bound to hit home. Most of the scouts got only minor wounds from the arrows. Oliver Wood was not so lucky and was fatally wounded several times over. Only Marlie Weasley emerged from the rain of arrows unscathed.

"This Way!" Yelled Marlie as she led the others out of bow range.

As the others flew to a safe height, Oliver Wood fell like a stone. He was dead before he hit the ground. Suddenly Marlie gave a strangled cry as a six foot long crossbow bolt pierced her and she too fell off her broom. Marcus Flint tried to rescue her before she hit the ground, but all he got for his trouble was filled as full of arrows and Wood had. Ron and Angelina fell higher as they looked down upon the giant crossbow which was now reloading. Grieving over the loss of their companions, the two turned and head back home to make their report.

When they got home, the went straight to Hogwarts. Their arrow wounds needed attending and there was not better healer than Poppy. When they landed on the Hogwarts lawn, Hermione ran out the greet her husband. Just before she reached him, a shot rang out and Ron Weasley's head suddenly exploded!


	9. Chapter 10: snipers

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

The Protector's War is owned by SM Stirling

Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

They had come up the coast on a ship. Once they had reached the approximate latitude of their destination, they went ashore and headed inland, following the directions that had been obtained from interegating the Eater. A theory needed testing, so John Kelsey and his squad had been sent to test it. They made it through the forest without difficulty.

When they got to the edge of the woods, they looked out at the view that greeted them. Just as they had been told, there before them was a castle. It matched the description they had been given. Sargent Kelsey gave the order and Private Jones began unpacking and loading the sniper rifle. They had just gotten ready and in position when two people flying on brooms landed on the lawn. One of them had easy to shot bright red hair so he was picked as their target. Woman came running out of the castle as Jones took aim. He pulled the trigger and much to everyone's surprise a shot rang out, killing their target.

"Let's get out of here," said Sargent Kelsey. "this mission is not a success unless we can take the knowledge we've leaned here back to the King."

They had made it halfway through the forest before they ambushed by centaurs. Unfortunately, this deep into the forest, the gun no longed worked. Still, with swords and bows, they were able to give a good account of themselves and one of them, Private Blaire, actually made it out of the forest alive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've all read the reports I have," said the Prime Minister, Delores Umbridge. "The Muggle army is not much of a threat, we should have an easy time of putting them in their place."

"Ms. Prime Minister, surely you jest!" said Victor Magister, the Minister of Muggles. "Most of our scouts didn't even make it back alive and now that they've discovered that their technology works inside of Hogwarts, their even more dangerous!"

"It's no wonder the Labor Party is calling for a no confidence vote," observed Minister of Education Horace Slughorn.

"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!" screamed Umbridge. "Muggles are not now and never will be a threat to wizardkind!"

**Author's Note: **Strange as it may seem, _The Protector's War_ ends before the War actually starts. So I am putting this fic on hold. After _A meeting at Corvalis_ comes out I may write more chapters for this fic or I may write and new fic called _A meeting at Hogsmeade_.


End file.
